Multicenter collaborative study to determine safety, tolerance and efficacy of human anti-CMV monoclonal antibody in the treatment of neonates with congenital symptomatic CMV infection but without CNS disease. Specific aim is to determine of the drug will decrease mortality, improve rate of growth, BSER and resolution of retinitis, and reverse hematologic abnormalities. The drug will be given I.V in 3 doses q 2 wks for 6 wks. Results will be pooled and analyzed with data from other centers as part of the NIAID antiviral study group sponsored study.